De Capitán a Estudiante
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Que pasaría si byakuya terminara transformado en un adolescente y junto con renji tuvieran que vivir en el mundo de los vivos, vivir con ichigo y tener y ir a la escuela hasta que byakuya regrese a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**°° Un joven con un fusible roto °°**

Un día, que parecía ser muy tranquilo, en los cuarteles del primer escuadrón, los capitanes y tenientes estaban en medio de una reunión esperando por la llegada del capitán del sexto escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki y su teniente Abarai Renji, que estaban retrasando su inicio.

A todos los capitanes les parecía extraño, porque el capitán Kuchiki era uno de los capitanes más responsables. El tiempo pasaba y no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Después de un rato sintieron su presión espiritual cerca, pero había algo muy extraño estaba descontrolada.

En el pasillo se escucharon pisadas y gritos, que al parecer pertenecían al teniente del sexto escuadrón:

-Capitán, por favor apresúrese, es muy tarde y nos están esperando.

-Cállate, yo soy tu capitán, tú no me puedes dar órdenes, Renji. La voz del capitán sonaba desesperada y los capitanes del treceavo y octavo escuadrón estaban totalmente asustados; Byakuya jamás se comportaría así… no de nuevo.

Las puestas se abrieron de par en par por la fuerte pata del capitán Kuchiki.

-Taicho, taicho, ¿Qué le pasa? Dijo Renji. Estaba exhausto al parecer lo había arrastrado por todo el camino.

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre Byakuya, su apariencia, su actitud, su mirada todo indicaba que…

Yachiru ignorando lo que pasa a su alrededor y grito:

-Bya-kun, ¿has venido a jugar?

¿De qué hablas pequeña, te has olvidad que soy el GRAN CAPITAN KUCHIKI!

Mientras tanto, Kyoraku le susurro a Nanao-chan que preguntara lo que todo el mundo quería saber, ya que estaba demasiado aterrado para hacerlo el mismo.

¿Kuchiki Taicho, por qué se ve tan joven?-Pregunto Nanao.

Esto se debía a que byakuya tenía unos centímetros menos de altura, su haori le quedaba grande, su rostro era más joven y su cabello era un poco más largo. Aparentando 16 años (según el mundo de los vivos).

El ignoro la pregunta e hizo una mirada indiferente, poco amable ciertamente, pero por fin algo normal. Renji al ver que no respondía decidió contar lo que ocurrió:

-No se sabe con exactitud, pero cuando el capitán entro en los cuarteles ya se veía así.

-suena muy interesante, yo mismo me hare cargo solo necesito hacerle unos experimentos-. Dijo Kurotsuchi Mayuri con un semblante perverso.

En ese momento, risas nerviosas inundaron la sala.

-Ya fue suficiente, yo decidiré que hacer-. Dijo el soutaicho.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Yamamoto tomo una decisión:

-Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji su misión será proteger a la ciudad Karakura, debido al incremento de ataques de hollows.

Los 2 asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta senkai. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Matsumoto no pudo evitar decir:

-Solo lo hiso para alejar del seireitei al capitán y que no causaran problemas.

-Matsumoto!, no digas eso. La callo el pequeño capitán de hielo del decimo escuadrón.

-Bien pensado Yama-ji. Dijo Kyoraku

-Sí-. Suspiro aliviado Ukitake. Y Shunsui se limito a imitarlo.

Durante el camino hacia la puerta senkai, Byakuya y Renji por fin habían dejado de discutir, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio:

-Así que era cierto que el capitán tenía un fusible roto de joven como dijo el capitán Ukitake. Dijo pasa si mismo Renji pero lo suficiente fuerte para que el capitán lo escuchara.

-¿Qué has dicho? Dijo Byakuya volteándose hacia Renji con una mirada fulminante, Renji al notarlo tomo pose de defensa, el capitán estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada cuando el shinigami más vanidoso del seireitei apareció

-¿Quién es tu amigo Renji? Le pregunto Yumichika acernadase a ellos.

*Eres hombre muerto yumichika* Pensó Renji.

¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? Reclamo byakuya enojado.

Yumichika observando detenidamente se dio cuenta que vestía un haori, lo que significaba que era un capitán y el numero indicaba que pertenecía al sexto escuadrón, por lo que no podría ser otro más que.

¡CAPITAN KUCHIKI! Al terminar de decir eso yumichika estallo en risas.

Byakuya estaba hirviendo de ira, cerró uno de sus puños enfrente de Yumichika y estaba a punto de golpearlo. Renji no podía permitirlo, así que tomo al capitán del haori y lo arrastro a la puerta senkai.

-Me debes un favor, Yumichika-. Dijo Renji.

-Esto no se quedara asi- Grito el capitán mientras desaparecían de su vista.

**Termina el 1° capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, espero que les guste el siguiente cap. Jejeje ya veran en que problemas se encontrara bya-kun y renji**

**Jejeje**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**°° Una visita a la tienda de Urahara °°**

La puerta se abrió en el lugar menos esperado y los dos estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para darse cuenta, ni siquiera les dio tiempo para reaccionar. Ambos estaban empapados y nadando hacia la orilla de un lago en que había caído.

-¿Por qué he tenido un día tan malo, que hice para merécelo?- fueron las palabras de byakuya, pero la expresión de Renji lo decía todo si el capitán creía que su día era malo el suyo era mil veces peor…tenía que hacer de niñera.

-Capitán es hora de conseguirle un gigai nuevo- Dijo Abarai intentado secarse el uniforme

-¿Por qué si yo ya tengo uno?- la cara de byakuya era de confusión.

-Es porque usted ha cambiado últimamente-menciono Renji mientras abandonaba el intento de cercarse, realmente estaban muy mojados.

-¿Me estas llamando viejo?

-Mm, tenemos que irnos.

El recorrido fue silencioso, también gracias al sol sus ropas estaban casi secas, a Renji le alegro tener un poco de paz en ese día, aunque todo había llegado a su fin, la tienda del sombrerero loco estaba enfrente.

-Limpia bien Ururu- Ordeno jinta jalándole la coleta.

-Augh, Jinta-kun tenemos invitados.

-Ah, ¿De qué hablas Ururu solo es el gorrón y al parecer trajo a un acompañante.

Urahara salió de la nada.

-¿Cómo es que siempre hace eso?, definitivamente el no es normal- Pensó Renji.

-¿Qué los trae aquí, Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san?-dijo Urahara sacando su abanico y tapándose la cara con él.

-Venimos por un nuevo gigai para el capitán y por el mío-. Explico Renji.

-¡Oh!, pasen por favor-. Dijo Urahara señalando hacia la puerta para que ellos entraran. Entraron y lo primero que vieron fueron sus gigai en medio de la habitación.

-¿Acaso sabias que íbamos a venir?- Dijo Renji mirando aurahara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo fue una coincidencia.-contesto.

-Umm…-fue lo único que dijo.

-El sombrerero está tramando algo-. Pensó.

-Aunque todo tiene un precio- Menciono kisuke disimulando una sonrisa que significaba que tenía algo bajo la manga.- Kuchiki-san tendrá que trabajar para mí.

-Bueno ya nos vamos.- Se despidió sin importancia a lo que dijo Kisuke, jalando a Renji.

-¡Alto!- Ordeno Tessai deteniéndolos.

-El gorrón se iba sin pagar- intervino Jinta.

-Descuida, Jinta ya sabía que intentarían escapar.

Así fue como el sombrerero le asigno unas tareas al capitán Kuchiki.

-Vendré a revisar todo en 3 horas, comience desde ahora._ Urahara dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

La lista de tares que tenía que realizar decía:

Hacer la comida

Organizar la tienda

Limpiar todas las habitaciones

Barrer la entrada

Lavar los trastes

Nota: Hagan lo que hagan NO entren en la tercera habitación doblando el pasillo a la derecha.

Renji soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno capitán, creo que es mejor que empecemos lo antes posible, así podemos buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos, si quiere le puedo ayudar.

Byakuya al escuchar esto le sonrío maliciosamente a Renji.

-Qué?, de verdad creíste que iba a hacer eso.

Renji sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente esa sonrisa no era buena.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué diablos tiran?-Decía Renji mientras limpiaba el suelo.

-Oh! Gorrón, veo que encontraste mi pudín de vainilla, hace meses que no lo veía-dijo jinta mientras veía a Renji agarrando un envase de dudosa procedencia.

Ahh!- dijo Renji soltando inmediatamente el empaque que había encontrando momentos antes.

-¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido, no puedo concéntreme- exigió el capitán desde la puerta de otra habitación.

Renji alzó la vista, solo para encontrar a Byakuya frente al televisor comiendo chocolate cómodamente.

-Capitán porque no me ayuda en algo.- pidió Renji amablemente aunque por dentro decía:" Maldito mocoso; haz algo", después de esto byakuya levantó la vista, miro a Renji un poco molesto, se levanto y finalmente dijo:

-Está bien. Te ayudare en algo, iré a limpiar una habitación o algo que encuentre.-El capitán fue caminando y sin saberlo se dirigió a una habitación que se veía un poco sospechosa.

-Capitán no entre a esa habitación!-Dijo Renji pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando byakuya alcanzo a oír lo que Renji decía la puerta ya estaba abierta y antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Renji escucho un grito de su capitán.

*Que habrá ahí dentro que el capitán gritara*. Pensaba Renji con miedo.

-Yoruichi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó byakuya, olvidando toda compostura.

Yoruichi, quien estaba recostada sobre algunas almohadas, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia byakuya.

-Qué manera de saludar, byakuya.-Dijo la mujer mientras se reía y observaba a byakuya.

-Yoruichi-san.- Dijo el joven teniente.

-Uhmm.-Yoruichi voltio hacia Renji quien se veía agotado. -Abarai, ¿Por qué te ves tan sucio y cansado?- menciono Yoruichi.

-Es que he estado trabajando para pagar el nuevo gigai del Capitán.- Explico Renji.

-Si el gigai es de byakuya, porque tu trabajas? Abarai.- Dijo Yoruichi.-Bueno ahora vas a trabajar tu byakuya-dijo mientras empujaba fuera de la habitación a él ahora joven capitán.

-Ehh!, déjame mujer gato.-replicó byakuya.

-Vamos byakuya-boy, tienes que hacer el resto del trabajo- dijo Yoruichi dejando al capitán y dándole una escoba y un trapeador.

Renji ya había terminado las 2 primeras tareas dejándole a byakuya ya solo otras 3.

-Yo…Yoruichi-san…-dijo Renji, no podía creer lo que veía, su capitán haciendo deberes y sobre todo obligado por Yoruichi.

Byakuya estaba hirviendo de ira, pero protestar sería inútil, aunque no quisiera admitirlo con esa mujer allí no podría escaparse.

-¿En qué piensas?, ¡no te quedes ahí y empieza de una vez!

Byakuya ya había acabado casi todos sus deberes solo le faltaba lavar los platos, suspiro y – Ven byakuya pero había un problema.

-Byakuya-boy, ¿Qué pasa?, continua con tu trabajo.- Le ordeno Yoruichi.

Al ver que byakuya no se movía dijo. – O ¿será que no sabes lavar platos?-

-…-Otra vez Byakuya guardo silencio *Tiene razón no sé hacerlo* pensó Byakuya pero su orgullo no le permitía decirlo y menos frente a ella.

-Mmm…, parece que no sabes.- Dijo shihouin, luego te enseñare.-

Byakuya se acerco a donde estaba Yoruichi, con pasos dudosos no sabía que era peor dejar su orgullo y ser humillado o que Urahara lo matase.

-Tal vez lo segundo.- murmuro Kuchiki.

-¿Qué…

-Nada, solo muéstrame rápido.

Yoruichi quería burlarse de él pero de alguna manera se contuvo, necesitaba guardar energía para lo que se aproximaba.

Le mostró a Byakuya como hacerlo y se fue.

-Es increíble que yo esté haciendo esto, necesito buscar otro lugar en donde pasar las noches.-se quejo el líder del clan Kuchiki.

-No hay suficiente agua, debo arreglarlo- Se acerco a la llave y tiro de ella con demasiada fuerza, tanta que provoco que se quebrara. Un chorro de agua comenzó a fluir sin parar

-Ahhh...-Empezó a esquivar el agua sin darse cuenta que la cocina se estaba inundando.

-Capitán ¿q…-Se escucho un gran golpe y Renji estaba en el piso con un mueca de dolor.

Renji se intento parar y cuando lo logro se quedo viendo aquel desastre, todo el lugar estaba inundado y su taicho en medio del lugar evitando mojarse. Estaba hirviendo de ira pero decidió con todas sus fuerzas contralarlo.

*Suspiro*-¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?- dijo mirando de su taicho a la cocina que ahora parecía más piscina.

Justo en ese momento entro Yoruichi, quien también casi se cae, cuando vio el pequeño laguito no pudo evitar echarse a reír de byakuya pero se detuvo cuando vio a Renji quien caminaba hacia su capitán y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño le dijo:

-A ver, déjame ver que paso- Dijo Renji agachándose para verificar el problema, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era le pidió a Jinta que trajera unas herramientas y lo reparó.

-¡Wow! Gorrón eres muy bueno en esto.- Dijo Jinta.

-En serio, lo crees- Dijo Renji avergonzado-Bueno… supongo que sí, después de todo la era muy difícil en el distrito Rukongai, tienes que hacer de todo si quieres comer.

Cuando Renji acabo de decir esto todos los presentes e la habitación, incluyendo Byakuya, le dirigieron una mirada de lastima

-Omai, Tuviste una vida difícil, no es así-Dijo Jinta.

-Como sea, Byakuya, mira todo el desastre que has hecho-dijo Yoruichi cambiando de tema- ahora tendrás que limpiar también esto, ya sabes donde están las cosas.

-Abarai, Jinta vámonos-dijo mientras arrastraba a ambos hacia la salida.

-buena suerte, capitán-Grito Renji mientras se alejaban.

-esa mujer me las pagara-dijo byakuya para sí mismo. Fue por todo lo necesario para limpiar y se quejo mentalmente, aun después de haber terminado.

-¿Has terminado ya, Byakuya? Pregunto Yoruichi entrando de sorpresa, como siempre.

La única contestación que obtuvo fue un sí, ya que Kuchiki no tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra.

-Entonces puedes ir por tu gigai.

Byakuya salió y entro en su gigai.

Salieron de la entrada de la tienda de Urahara y se lo encontraron justo cuando salía byakuya, lo ignoro y Renji se detuvo un rato para agradecerle.

Cuando alcanzó a byakuya, se dio cuenta que estaba distraído.

*Hacia donde estará viendo el capitán*- siguió el lugar a donde se desviaba su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo una heladería. Estaba a punto de preguntar si quería entrar cuando recordó.

*El capitán es tan orgulloso que jamás aceptara ese hacho* -pensó -*Lo tengo*.

Byakuya salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a renji decir:

-Hace mucho tiempo que no como algo del mundo humano, ¿Capitán podemos pasar un rato?- pregunto Renji.

-Haz lo quieras- dijo byakuya indiferentemente, pero por dentro decía: ¡Sí!

Entraron a la tienda y Renji solo comió una bola de helado de vainilla mientras que byakuya pidió una da cada sabor.

**(N/A: Siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacan tanto dinero O.o)**

-Capitán tenemos que pensar en dónde nos quedaremos, porque la tienda del sombrerero no es una opción.

-Tal vez…-Pero byakuya no pudo terminar la oración, vió algo que en realidad no quería ver, o mejor dicho a alguien, el dueño de una cabeza naranja.

-¿taicho?...-

Termina el 2° capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola (:**

**Aqui les dejo el 3° capitulo **

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**°° El Reencuentro°°**

**POV Ichigo**

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde o tal vez más y yo estaba caminando tranquilamente de regreso a casa, Yuzu me había mandado a comprar algunas cosas para la comida y había salido sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, aunque era mejor estar afuera, no tenía que soportar las constantes tonterías de la enana de Rukia.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos, pero por alguna razón dirigí la vista hacía la heladería. Algo en ella se me hacía muy familiar, un cabello rojizo.

-¿Dónde lo he visto?-susurré. Esa persona se me hacía muy familiar al igual que su acompañante, aunque algo estaba mal con alguno de los 2.

Me detuve por unos segundos y sentí que me miraban fijamente.

-Ya es suficiente, tengo que averiguar quiénes son-me dije a mí mismo.

Entré en el lugar y me dí cuenta de algo la cabeza rojiza era Renji tragando un helado y…

-¿Qué haces aquí Renji?

-Es, ah, una especie de misión- contesto Renji.

-¿Qué haces aquí kurosaki Ichigo?-preguntó el otro chico.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?, no más bien ¡¿Quién eres?!-Dije con un tono algo alterado.

-Ichigo el es…

-¿Byakuya?-dije dudosamente, podría casi jurar que era su voz, pero parecía de mi edad.

-Um, tal vez, te lo explicaré luego, primero déjame preguntarte algo- Renji dijo.

-¡No me llames con tan poco respeto, ya te lo dije!- exigió el supuesto byakuya.

-¿Podemos quedarnos en tú casa?-Esta pregunta se me hizo muy rara, ya que Renji parecía estar algo desesperado, pero esta situación lo era aún más y decidí ignorar el comentario de byakuya.

Salí de la tienda y comencé a caminar

-Oe!, entonces ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Solo síganme- les índice para así seguir mi camino.

**Fin POV Ichigo**

**POV Byakuya**

Ahora Renji y yo estamos siguiendo al shinigami sustituto a su casa. Agradecía que Renji le pidiera ese favor a kurosaki pero al mismo tiempo no me gustaba la idea de estar en su casa, digo soy el líder del clan Kuchiki.

-Oye byakuya, ¿Dónde conseguiste tu nuevo gigai?-Pregunto kurosaki.

Siempre llamándome "byakuya" debería hablar con más respeto, bueno que ignorare esa parte.

-Urahara Kisuke.-Dije simplemente.

Después de eso ninguno de ellos me habló más bien nadie hablo, yo solo seguí caminando por la gran ciudad de Karakura.

Ya pasados varios minutos nos detuvimos frente al hogar de kurosaki Ichigo.

-Escuchen si van a quedar se aquí van a tener que pensar en una escusa para explicar porque se van a quedar.- Dijo Kurosaki como si fuera el líder, Renji asintío y entonces entramos en la casa de Kurosaki…

**FIN POV BYAKUYA**

Los tres entraron silenciosamente y al parecer no había nadie en la primera planta. Aunque Ichigo sabía que su padre podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

E Ichigo tenía razón, de repente salto por detrás de un mueble y del susto tiro a Ichigo.

-Ahh!, déjame viejo.-le decía a Isshin.

-Te tardaste demasiado, Ichigo.-Le replicaba Isshin.

-I..Ichigo.-Logro decir Renji quien estaba sorprendido al igual que él.

-Uhm…-Isshin se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros 2. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Por qué todos hacen la misma pregunta?-Pensaba Byakuya.

-Verá…-Dijo Renji.

Por alguna razón todos acabaron sentados en la sala, junto con Karin y Yuzu.

-Nuestros padres se divorciaron hace poco y a nosotros no nos gustaba verlos pelear, además la custodia de nosotros la ganó nuestra madre, pero… ella nos maltrataba y nos obligaba a hacer todos los deberes de la casa.

-Pero si es su madre…-Dijo Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que ella en realidad no es nuestra verdadera madre, como la primera esposa de nuestro padre no podía tener hijos decidieron adoptar a un niño y se podría decir que ese soy yo, ella era muy buena conmigo me quiera como si fuera su propio hijo, pero lamentablemente ella murió de un paro cardiaco cuando yo tenía 6 años, mi padre sufrió mucho durante ese tiempo y lo afecto aun más enterarse de la muerte de su mejor amigo y su esposa pero por esa razón también tuvo que recuperarse para cuidar a Byakuya, el hijo de sus amigos.

Tomo aire y continúo…

-Con la llegada de Byakuya se volvió a animar un poco y comenzó a salir como antes, 2 años después se casó con nuestra actual madre pero ella nos empezó a tomar odio porque nuestro padre a veces nos ponía más atención que a ella…pero…creo que ya es suficiente de esta historia.-Dijo Renji fingiendo tristeza.

-Hemos pasado noches de frio y hambre desde que huimos de casa, fue en ese momento en el que conocimos a Ichigo que muy amable nos invito a quedarnos en su casa… pero creo que al final solo seremos una molestia… perdón por haberles quitado su tiempo…

-Esperen!- Dijo Isshin.- por supuesto que pueden quedarse aquí.

Ichigo y byakuya voltearon a ver a Renji con cara que decía: ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?, Renji solo los volteo a ver con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Bueno, Yuzu aquí tienes lo que me pediste.-Menciono Ichigo dándole las compra las compras a yuzu.- Vengan, por aquí.- Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Bykuya y Renji.

**En la habitación de Ichigo**

Ichigo, byakuya y Renji estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa historia?- Pregunto un divertido Ichigo.

-Mmm… no se solo se me ocurrió pero lo importante es que funciono y nos podemos quedar aquí.-dijo Renji.

"Si por esa habilidad consigue algunos días libre" pensaba byakuya. Él estaba tanto sorprendido como enojado por la habilidad de su teniente para mentir o excusarse, pero como siempre no lo menciono.

-Oie.- dijo Ichigo sacando al capitán de sus pensamientos.- Tenemos que buscar cómo arreglar el problema de byakuya.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, la puerta del armario de Ichigo se abrió- ¿Quién está hablando de nii-sama?- dijo Rukia con su habitual voz de admiración hacia su hermano.

-Yo tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿Qué haces en mi closet, enana?-Dijo Ichigo.

-Es que me trae buenos recuerdos-contestó en voz baja.- Hola Renji.

-Hola Rukia.- Hablaron Byakuya y Renji.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-Rukia miró fijamente a aquel muchacho; vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa azul un poco oscuro igual y por alguna razón ese caballo negro y ojos violetas le recordaban…-¡Nii-sama!- grito, no sabía que decir, su hermano no era su hermano.

- Es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de contar y aun no sabemos el porqué, así que por ahora debemos esperar hasta que Urahara-san encuentre una solución- Explico Ichigo al tiempo que pasaba una mano frente a los ojos de Rukia que seguía inmóvil.

-Entonces ya lo sabes, ah y ¡largo!-Ichigo no espero siquiera la reacción de Rukia y la arrastro fuera de su cuarto.

-¡Déjame Ichigo!- Gritó furiosa tratando de soltarse.

Segundos después Ichigo volvió y noto que la atmosfera había cambiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Ichigo volteando a ver a las 2 personas sentadas en su cuarto.

-¿Por qué estaba Rukia en tu cuarto?-Pregunto Byakuya enojado.

-No lo sé… siempre hace lo mismo-dijo Ichigo despreocupado. *Porque estará tan enojado*pensó Ichigo.

-*SIEMPRE*.- Pensó byakuya, su furia cada ve aumentaba más.- *Como que siempre?, es más, ¿Porqué esta Rukia aquí?, ¿Será que Kurosaki la obliga?, no confío en él, es capaz de cualquier cosa*

Mientras Byakuya seguía pensaba, Ichigo seguía buscando una razón del porque se había enojado Byakuya.

*Mierda*-Pensó Ichigo Cuando se dio cuenta de la razón.

-Iré a buscar algo para tomar-Dijo Ichigo mientras salía-* Me salve de esta* pensó aliviado mientras giraba la perilla de su puerta para salir.

-No tan rápido kurosaki- dijo byakuya mientras agarraba a Ichigo del hombre, evitando que saliera.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió, sabía lo que iba a pasar, entonces como si su vida dependiera de ello tomo su placa de shinigami sustituto y salió de su cuerpo saltando por la ventana.

-¡Espera Kurosaki!- dijo byakuya-No te escaparas- salió de su gigai y empezó a perseguir a Ichigo.

Después de un bueno rato de perseguir a Ichigo, los dos ya cansados pararon a descansar en el lugar donde estaban.

*Ni siquiera recuerdo porque lo estaba persiguiendo*- pensó byakuya.

-Oigan, ustedes dos… es…peren- dijo Renji sin aliento, venia cargando el cuerpo de Ichigo y acompañado del gigai de byakuya.

-Oh! Renji, gracias-dijo Ichigo mientras se metía de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Byakuya hizo lo mismo.

Los tres iban de regreso a la casa kurosaki cuando:

-*¿Rukia?*-

-*¿Hisana?*-

Pensaron Ichigo y byakuya al mismo tiempo.

**Termina el capitulo 3**

* * *

**Jejeje pobre ichigo...**

**Subire capitulo cada sabado**

**Gracias por sus reviews a todos, es lo que me da animos de seguir la historia :D**

**Hasta el proximo sabado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! aqui esta el nueva capitulo**

**Oigan les tenia un favor que pedir entre las personas que estamos escribiendo este fanfic no tenemos ni idea de que nombre ponerle ._. y bueno "-" no es muy buen nombre asi que porfa si tiene alguna idea... Gracias (:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4°**

**°°Los nuevos alumos°°**

Ichigo al observar detenidamente a la supuesta "Rukia" se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada.

-Tatsuki- la llamó Ichigo. Este se acerco seguidos por unos extrañados Byakuya y Renji.

-Hola, Ichigo- Contesto tatsuki. Un segundo después volteó a ver a la joven a su lado. – Ella es Amano Hisana viene de Kyoto y desde mañana estudiara con nosotros.

-Soy kurosaki Ichigo.-Hisana levantó la mano como saludo.

-Y yo Abarai Renji.

Ichigo miró a Byakuya, seguía sin moverse.

-Y él es- dijo Ichigo.*di algo Byakuya*.-Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Hisana con una sonrisa.

-*Esto no puede estar pasando, es la primera vez que la veo en muchos años y ni siquiera puedo hablar*- eran los pensamientos de byakuya.

-Tal vez debamos regresar a tu casa Ichigo.- Menciono Renji.

-Oh, si Yuzu debe estar esperándonos. Nos vemos tatsuki, Amano-san.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Renji.

-Nos vemos en la escuela-dijeron las 2 jóvenes.

-Tai…

-¡Cállate Renji! ¡Byakuya vámonos!-Ordenó a Byakuya y nuevamente en el dia tuvieron que llevarse forzosamente al capitán.

**En la casa Kurosaki**

-¡Onii-chan, regresaste!-dijo Yuzu alegremente.

Ichigo observo la habitación, por suerte su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, bueno más bien golpeado por karin. Todos fueron directos a la mesa y Yuzu sirvió los platos, pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Isshin decidió hablar.

-Estoy feliz de tener 2 nuevos hijos-gritó-pero deberías de traer chicas más seguido hij…

-Cállate, viejo

Y así la cena "familiar" terminó de la manera más normal, Isshin pateado por Ichigo

-¡Masaki! Nuestro hijo me maltrata. -Dijo mientras se paraba en frente del poster de su esposa.

Momentos después de esa escena Byakuya, Renji e Ichigo se encontraban en la habitación del último discutiendo.

-Entonces ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- pregunto Renji.

-Tiene 2 opciones o el armario o el futon-contesto Ichigo.

-¡Como te atreves a pensar que voy a dormir en algún lugar como esos, va contra mi honor!- dijo Byakuya como si eso fuera realmente algo terrible.-Ya suficientemente deshonra es el dormir en la misma habitación que tu.

-Algún problema?!.., este es mi cuarto, por lo tanto, yo dormiré en la cama-le respondió Ichigo ya algo molesto por la reacción del capitán.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados- Respondió Byakuya recuperando su semblante serio.

-Yo ni siquiera los invite a venir-fue la respuesta de Kurosaki.

El ambiente estaba empezando a ponerse pesado pues tanto capitán como sustituto estaban cada vez más enfadados, por lo que Renji trato de intervenir…

-Etto…, yo creo que dormiré en el futon- pero los otros dos lo ignoraron completamente.

-Eso me recuera, porque Rukia dormía en el armario-dijo Byakuya.

-….Cr…Creo que dormiré en el armario…-dijo Ichigo para evitar su muerte en manos de byakuya.

Tras la decisión de Kurosaki, Byakuya no pudo evitar sonreír triunfantemente.

*Supongo que SI dormiré en el futon* pensó Renji. *Bueno es mejor que dormir en el almacén de Urahara.

Y con este último pensamiento de Renji los 3 se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos lugares.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

*Ahh…que bien dormí pero no pienso decírselo a la enana* pensaba Ichigo mientras despertaba completamente y cuando, él se levanto…

-Auch!, maldito byakuya, maldito armario- Ichigo maldecía pues se acaba de golpiar con el techo*Dios, como Rukia puede dormir en un lugar tan pequeño …. Bueno es una enana*. Eso eran los pensamientos de Ichigo mientras salía del closet, dándose cuenta que estaba solo.

-Mmm… donde están byakuya y Renji?

Onii-chan, abaja a desayunar, se te va a hacer tarde!- Llamó Yuzu desde la cocina.

-Ya voy.-Le contesto Ichigo, mientras se prepara para ir a la escuela, cuando estuvo listo salió de su habitación y fue hacia donde estaba su familia reunida.

-Me voy- dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba frente a la mesa donde Karin estaba desayunando y tomaba una tostado para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Eh!, Onii-chan solo vas a desayunar eso?- replico Yuzu, pero su hermano a se había ido.

**En la escuela**

-¡I-chi-go!-gritó keigo -¡Buenos días!

Ichigo como todas las mañanas lo recibió con un golpe.

-¡Buenos días, Ichigo!- decía alguien que venía detrás de keigo.

-¡Oh!, buenos días Mizuiro.

-Eh?¡, porque a él si lo saludas- replico keigo tratando de levantarse.

-Molestando tan temprano en la mañana, Asano-san-dijo mizuiro resaltando lo último.

-Mizuiro, ¿Por qué me llamas así? Somos amigos llámame keigo.-le replico él gritando y casi llorando. Con una mano en su corazón.

-Como digas, asano-san -

Keigo se dio por vencido, su cara lo decía todo. Tenía la cabeza baja y salía unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Despues de "saludarse" los jóvenes entraron a su salón de clases y se dirigieron a donde estaban Sado, Tatsuki, Orihime y Rukia quienes estaban platicando, bueno Chad no aportaba mucho a la conversación él no es de muchas palabras de todas maneras.

-¿Dónde está Ishida?-preguntó Ichigo, cuando vio que el Quincy no estaba con ellos.

-Kurosaki, ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado en este momento.-digo uryu apareciendo detrás de Ichigo cociendo lo que parecía un pequeño vestido muy decorado de color rosa como del tamaño de Kon.

-Siéntense todos-dijo la maestra golpeando su libreta contra el escritorio-hoy tenemos a 3 estudiantes nuevos

*¿3 alumnos?*- pensó Ichigo, en ese momento se le vinieron 2 nombre a la mente.

-Por favor entren- pedio la maestra la puerta se abrio y 2 alumnos entraron -Preséntense, espero que les den la bienvenida.

-Mi nombre es Abarai Renji y el es Kuchiki Byakuya.

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir este fanfic.**

**Hasta el proximo sabada, kaien kimura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola perdon por no subir capitulo el sabado pasado, tenia mucha tarea escular asi que se me fue todo el fin de semana en eso**

* * *

**Capitulo 5°**

**°°Primer día de clases°°**

-Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, entonces ¿Ustedes 2 son familia?- pregunto Keigo.

-El es nii-sama-dijo Rukia con orgullo.

-¿Cómo es posible que los dos estén en el mismo salón?-se cuestiono keigo, pero fue ignorado por todos, pues la puerta del salón se había abierto de golpe y una chica estaba parada frente a todos recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento, llego tarde- se disculpo Hisana ya recuperada y cerrando la puerta.

-No te preocupes, aun es temprano, preséntate por favor- le indico la profesora.

-Oh si, yo soy Amano Hisana, mucho gusto- se presento sonriendo a los demás.

-Bien ahora los nuevos tomen asiento, hay tres lugares detrás de Ichigo y Rukia-les indico la profesora- son el de cabello naranja y la señorita a su lado.

Los tres tomaron asiento donde les indico la profesora.

-Bien comencemos la clases- dijo la maestra mientras les da la espalda a sus alumnos para empezar con su clase.

En cuanto Hisana tomo asiento mizuiro decidió presentarse.

-Mucho gusto Amano-san, soy kojima Mizuiro.-Mientras tanto byakuya tenía la vista fija en los dos.

*¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Qué tanto tiempo puede durar una presentación?* pensó Byakuya. Al tiempo que Hisana le dedicaba otra sonrisa a él.

Byakuya la miro por un segundo, pero después volteo hacia la ventana para despejar sus pensamientos.

Cuando acabo su primera clase y esperaba al siguiente maestro, keigo mpezo a hacer lo que mejor sabe: gritar.

-Ustedes dos son idénticas- decía, gritaba en realidad, apuntando a Rukia y luego a Hisana y corría por el salón como de costumbre.

-Urusei- Dijo Ichigo tratando de mantener la paciencia.

-¿Qué pasa con todo esto? El mundo no es normal y de nuevo mis amigos me ocultan cosas- otras keigo empezó a llorar falsamente.

-Oie, Ichigo como aguantas a tu amigo? Es un gritón- le pregunto Renji a Ichigo entre los gritos de keigo y platicas de los demás.

-mph, quien sabes-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido por encima de todas las pláticas y gritos que surgieron- Basta- Dijo su profesora pues había regresado para continuar con las clases e inmediatamente todas las personas se sentaron.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todos salieron a comer, Hisana se encontraba sentada junto con el grupo de chicas, ósea, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Honshō y unas amigas de otras clases debajo de un árbol de cerezo.

-Entonces Amano-san ¿De dónde eres?-pregunto Orihime.

-Soy de Kyoto, pero cuando era pequeña viví un tiempo aquí en karakura- respondió Hisana sonriendo y sacando su almuerzo y su celular.

-Kawaii- dijo Honsho mientras veía el colgante del celular de Hisana-Hisa-chan, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Honsho, ya hasta empezaste a ponerle apodos que tal si a Amano-san no le gusta-Dijo de sus compañeras.

-No se preocupen, no me molesta para nada- Intervino Hisana.

Tatsuki que hasta el momento esa callada, estaba viendo un hermoso collar que Hisana traía puesto.

-Y el collar?, no lo traías puesto el otro día, Hisana-Menciono Tatsuki.

-Oh! El collar… fue un regalo de mi exnovio- por un omento pareció que su semblante se oscurecía pero desapareció al instante- y el colgante fue un regalo que me dio mi hermano-. Contesto Hisana volteando a ver a honsho y a tatsuki respectivamente.

-¡Que tierno!, por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tiene tú hermano?- pregunto honsho con un tono que daba escalofríos.

-ah, Matt es 2 años mayor que yo, tiene 18 años.

-18 años- dijó honsho pensativa-nmm….y por qué no le he visto por aquí.

-Mmm…eso es porque Matt decidió quedarse en Kyoto, está viviendo en nuestra antigua casa y acaba de entrar a la universidad.

Después de un rato de conversar y de varias preguntas de honsho. Orihime se ofreció a enseñarle a Hisana la escuela dado que era su primer día de clases. Mientras las 2 iban caminando por el pasillo de primer año, Orihime le decía a Hisana que el mejor lugar de todos era la cafetería porque vendían su pan favorito, bajando las escaleras y cuando iban a abrir la puerta de la cafetería escucharon a lo lejos unas voces.

-Capitán, creo que nos perdimos

- No, yo sé donde estamos.

-Mire, ahí está Orihime, podemos preguntar

-Ya te dije, que se donde estamos.

-Oi, Orihime.- llamo Renji sin hacer caso a Byakuya.

-Abarai-kun- saludo Orihime con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen por aqui?

-eh…-dijo Renji avergonzado- lo que pasa es que nos perdimos.

Mientras Renji le explicaba A Orihime lo que había pasado ninguno se dio cuenta de que los 2 habían dejado a byakuya e Hisana solos.

-hola- le dijo hisana con una gran sonrisa a byakuya que parecía muy interesado en lo que podía ver a través de la ventana. -¿Qué estás viendo?

-Mmm… -Byakuya no podía prestar atención a lo que decía porque él no quería ver la a los ojos. –Nada, eee ya deberíamos volver al salón, no? – pregunto él para poder evadir lo anterior.

-oh!, si ya a falta poco para que vuelan a empezar las clases, regresemos.- Hisana le respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar devuelta al salón. Byakuya la siguió.

En el salón de clases todo era menos normal keigo estaba gritando, poruqe nadie le hacía caso (COMO SIEMPRE ._.), ishida e Ichigo discutían sobre el trauma del Quincy con el color blanco y azul. Orihime estaba mostrando su comida y recetas al resto de los alumnos, lo cual asqueo a todos, incluido Reji y Rukia dibujaba como loca muchos chappys que se suponía era un retrato de todos los de la clase. Mientras, Chad callado, viendo todo -_-

-¿Pero que paso con…-Byakuya quería empezar a gritarles a todos pero,

-Jajaja, se ve que esta escuela es muy divertida verdad, Kuchiki-kun. Decia Hisana con una gran sonrisa, callando a byakuya.

Al ver su reacción byakuya prefirió no decir nada y pensó en aprovechar esta oportunidad para observar como sonreía.

*Asi que le gustan las bromas, Hisana nunca me dijo eso, siempre sonreí y era muy alegre pero nunca me dijo que… espera que estoy pensando, ella…no es la Hisana que fue mi esposa* -a veces olvido que no la volver a ver.

-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Hisana.

-no es nada- dijo él con un suspiro.* supongo que tendré que aprender algunas bromas* - no, qué tontería- dijo para sí mismo.

Hisana escucho lo último pero decido que era mejor no preguntar.

** Fin del capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

**°°Boliche y alguien más°°**

Era el último periodo de clases y todos junto con Hisana e encontraron afuera de la escuela.

-Oi! Hisana, vamos a ir al boliche después de clases quieres venir con nosotros- le preguntó Inoue.

-Sí, me encantaría- contesto. Aunque todavía era temprano parecía que el atardecer llegaría pronto. Todos los compañeros de la clase de Hisana (no quise escribir el nombre todos :P) se dirigieron a los bolos, las calles estaban casi vacías a excepción de unos cuantos carros que pasaban de vez a vez y la mayoría de las personas caminaban por ahí era estudiantes. Después de doblar unas cuantas calles entraron al centro de la ciudad y ahí era todo diferente en esa zona transitaban más carros, todo tipo de gente caminaba por las calles; entrando y saliendo de los puestos que se encontraban por todas partes, había desde jugueterías y cafeterías a centros de juego y mueblerías, podías encontrar casi de todo. Mientras Hisana admiraba todo eso recordando como era antes, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno- contesto atraves del teléfono.

-Hisana, ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la voz del otro lado- llevo horas tratando de localizarte ¿olvidaste que teníamos que vernos hoy en la escuela?

-Oh! Es cierto, lo siento mucho.- contesto Hisana preparándose para el reclamo que venía después.

-¿Oh? Así que sí lo olvidaste, a pesar de que tiene tiempo que no me ves, tan poco significo para ti? - sin esperar respuesta el hombre del otro lado continuo hablando- no importa, dime donde estas, iré por ti.- dijo en una voz comandante.

-Sí, lo siento, espera un momento- dijo mientras tapaba el celular para que el no pudiera escuchar nada- Mizuiro-san! ¿Podrías decirme en qué lugar estamos?

-Claro, Hisana-chan estamos en….

-Ok! Gracias- contesto Hisana, le dijo la dirección a la otra persona pero no recibió respuesta- ¿hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Quién es "Mizuiro-san"- preguntó tratando de imitar la voz de esta.

-Eh-h es solo un amigo- contesto.

-¿Amigo? Hmp! Voy por ti en este momento- dijo colgando

Aproximadamente después de 2 minutos Hisana escucho la voz de alguien llamándola y el motor de un carro. Cuando escucho esto voltio a ver junto con los demás que hicieron lo mismo y vieron un carro deportivo, negro muy bonito y dentro de el un joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años, parecía alto como 1.85, tenía cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules de un azul profundo como el océano.

-Hisana- volvió a llamarla.- tenemos que irnos.

-Sí, ya voy, lo siento chicos supongo que tendrá que ser otro día- dijo volteándose hacia los antes mencionados. Ninguno de ellos hablo; estaban demasiados sorprendidos mirando la escena delante de ellos, al darse cuente de esto Orihime decidió hablar.

-No te preocupes, Hisa-chan vendremos la próxima vez.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se subía al carro y en todo ese rato el hombre que se encontraba dentro de el no dejaba de mirar a las personas con las que se encontraba Hisana pero sobre todo a los chicos y en especial a Byakuya, había algo en la forma en la que miraba a Hisana que no le gustaba.-Adiós- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Hisana porque el auto ya había arrancado dejando atrás a un grupo de jóvenes perplejos.

-Diviértete con tu novio- le gritó Orihime, lo que ocasiono que Byakuya se pusiera furioso porque al parecer el comentario de Inoue no le hizo mucha gracia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias **kokoro-13 **por darnos ideas para el fanfic, porfin tiene un nombre normal!

Porfa deje reviews son lo que inspira ucha a seguir escribiendo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**°Un recuerdo doloroso°**

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-Ven Hisa-chan, tienes que venir a comer con nosotras- le dijo Orihime mientras Hisana iba hacia la puerta.

-Claro- contestó con su semblante siempre alegre.

En unos minutos más todas las chicas se encontraban sentadas bajo los árboles de cerezo conversando.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue ayer después de los bolos?- preguntó una chica.

-Oh, bien supongo.

-¿Qué pasa Hisana-chan?- pregunto Orihime, la chica se veía algo preocupada.

-Umm, nada es solo que no lo había visto en un tiempo, y me siento algo mal por haberlo olvidado.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.

-Bueno, entonces deberías decir el nombre de ese chico tan guapo que te gusta- dijo otra haciendo que Hisana se pusiera un poco roja.

-No es eso, solo creo que es amigable y un poco tímido- se defendió Hisana en un tono suave.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hisa- chan? ¿El chico de ayer no era tu novio?- Inoue sonaba totalmente confundida.

-Oh, no el chico de ayer era mi hermano, Matt.- aclaró

-¡Ya que todo está aclarado puedes presentármelo!- exclamó una chica de cabello verde

-Todo estará bien mientras se mantenga alejada de mi Orihime- dijo Chizuru intentando abrazar a Inoue.

-Pervertida- le dijo Tatsuki dándole un puñetazo.

-ahh. No se preocupen chicas a mí me gusta Kurosaki-kun al igual que a Kuchiki-san y a …

-Inoue-san, ¿d-de Mm, que hablas?-Rukia trataba de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-Pero si es verdad Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun es muy especial para ti- en alguna parte de la conversación un sonido muy familiar como- beep,beep, se empezó a escuchar.

-No es cierto no me ¡Ichigo!

-Rukia, tenemos que irnos- llamo la persona que Rukia menos deseaba encontrarse.

-Ichi…- su cara era todo un tomate.

-Apresúrate- Rukia solo asintió y fue tras él.

-Ya veo que se llevan muy bien- dijo Hisana sonriendo.

-Oh, tengo que ir con Abarai- kun la última vez que lo vi me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme- Orihime se levantó y se volvió hacia Hisana- podrías entregarle está a Kuchiki-san, es importante.- le tendió una tarjeta y se fue.

-claro- pero tenía una duda a cuál de los dos se refería.

Hisana pasó un rato buscando a Byakuya, y lo encontró en la azotea de la escuela mirando a la ciudad.

-Hola, siento interrumpir Kuchiki-kun, pareces algo triste- Ella se acercó un poco y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- El recuerdo de la muerte de su esposa paso por su mente.

"_Perdóname- dijo Hisana, la chica que yacía en el suelo, alzo su cabeza poniendo su mayor esfuerzo y lo miro con los ojos llorosos.- Perdóname por no poder haberte amado de la misma manera que tú me amas- dijo mientras alzaba su brazo para tocarle la mejilla._

_El chico que la miraba no menciono ni una palabra, estaba sufriendo, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que ella lo viera así. La única señal de dolor que mostraba eran sus ojos, aunque cualquier persona no lo habría notado. Pero ella no era cualquiera, llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo y además era la única que lograba llegar a su corazón._

_Siempre hubo amigos y familiares pero nunca hubo nadie que en verdad llamara su atención, todo era lo mismo, a veces él llegaba a preguntarse cuando fue que empezó a ver las cosas así, pero nunca logro encontrar la respuesta, hasta que conoció a Hisana, a partir de ese momento comenzó a ver las cosas de manera distinta, ella siempre estaba a su lado, animándolo con una sonrisa y él nunca pensó que eso acabaría, al menos no tan pronto._

_Los arboles de cerezo florecerán pronto- dijo más para calmarse a si mismo que a ella y ella lo sabía y sonrió al pensarlo._

_Hay algo que quiero pedirte- continuo- nunca logre encontrar a mi hermana- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza- encuéntrala por favor y nunca le digas quien fui- el chico apretó más su mano que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo- esa es… mi última voluntad- y la mano que había puesto en su mejilla callo lentamente al suelo, marcando el final de sus palabras._

_La tranquilidad de su cara era mucha, y, como si hubiese adivinado lo que el pensaba, le regalo una sonrisa, la última que pensó que vería de ella"_

-¿Kuchiki-kun?- dijo Amano sacando a Byakuya de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada.- respondió- más bien, ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

-Oh, es solo que… Inoue- san me dio esto para ti- y le entrego una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

-Gracias

-Claro- y con eso Hisana bajo de la azotea dejando solo a Byakuya, quien a pesar de lucir tranquilo se encontraba muy nervioso por dentro. Y cuando estaba a punto de desdoblar el papel

*beep, beep.*- era el rastreador de Hollows lo que indicaba que uno estaba cerca, leer el papel tendría que esperar, después de todo lo mandaron a Karakura por los Hollow.

Se acercó a la puerta de la azotea y la cerro para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera; Tomo una de las píldoras de almas-mod y salió de su cuerpo.

-Espera aquí hasta que yo regrese- le dijo a su gigai y salió con su paso flash hasta la ubicación del Hollow sin esperar respuesta.

-Ja! ¿Quién se cree que es el para darme ordenes? A mí el gran Shun- dijo con una pose de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos, lo desdoblo y leyó para quien estaba dirigido.

-"Kuchiki", ¿Eh?, parece que iré a divertirme un rato, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago- finalizó con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a la salida de la azotea.

** °Fin del capítulo 7°**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

** °La confusión°**

Todo lo que podía ver Byakuya eran las formas distorsionadas de las cosas y edificios que iba pasando.

*Beep, beep*, el sonido del rastreador se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y la presión del reatsu iba aumentando conforme avanzaba era un reatsu fuerte, seguramente era más de un Hollow, pero claro, eso no era problema para el ahora "pequeño" capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Cuando Byakuya llegó al lugar indicado, no pudo ver ningún Hollow, ni siquiera sintió su presencia espiritual, fue como si hubiera desaparecido de un instante a otro. Volteo a ver hacia todas direcciones para asegurarse que en realidad no había ningún Hollow. De un momento a otro Byakuya se movió hacia la derecha, como esquivando un golpe invisible del que solo existía evidencia por la fuerte ráfaga que creo y el hueco que había hecho en el parque.

-Tengo que tener cuidado- pensó – este no es un Hollow cualquiera.

Al darse cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba no era muy seguro porque había humanos cerca decidió guiar al Hollow lugar más remoto y solo para asegurarse de que lo siguiera, libero un poco más de su reatsu.

Ahora se encontraban a las afueras de Karakura en un campo despejado que colindaba con unos bosques. Fue en este momento cuando el Hollow decidió mostrar su verdadera forma.

-Así que has decidido mostrarte- dijo Byakuya- parece que esto ya no será divertido.

-Cállate!- le respondió el Hollow con una voz mountrosa

-No te preocupes en unos segundos ya no serás capaz de oír nada, yo me encargare de eso- Y en cuanto termino de decirlo salto sobre el Hollow y con su espada lo partió en dos, haciendo que desapareciera antes de que este pudiera volver a contestarle.

-Tengo que apresurarme en regresar- dijo para si mismo y con eso salió devuelta a la escuela.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió que su cuerpo iba perdiendo velocidad hasta el punto donde casi se cae, pero logro impulsarse en un techo.

-¿Qué está pasando porque no puedo controlar mi reatsu?- se preguntó- parece que esto tomara más tiempo de lo esperado.

°°Mietras tanto en la escuela°°

"Kuchiki, ¿Eh?, parece que iré a divertirme un rato, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago- finalizó con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a la salida de la azotea."

Abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-Me pregunto que debería hacer primero- dijo

Pero en ese momento vio que 2 chicas se le quedaron mirando fijamente y pensó en aprovechar esta oportunidad para divertirse un rato.

-Ya lo viste, es el famoso estudiante con un pasado tormentosa, el de segundo.

-¿Enserio? Wow!, es mucho más guapo de lo que los rumores decían.

-Es cierto y además dicen que tiene un hermano.

-¿No era un hermanastro?

-Sí, tienes razón, me pregunto si será tan guapo como el.

-Seguramente.

-Oye, ¡Está mirando hacia acá ¡ guarda silencio.

Shun que había ya estado un tiempo ahí logro escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo y logro enterarse un poco más sobre ese tal "Kuchiki".

-Perdón por interrumpirlas señoritas- dijo dirigiéndose a las dos chicas que parecían muy perdidas en sus pensamientos- pero, podrían por favor decirme hacia donde se encuentran los salones de segundo grado- pregunto pero las dos se encontraban perplejas.

-Jaja, seguramente mi grandeza las dejo así- pensó, sin embargo siguió con su acto.

-Oh, es cierto primero debo presentarme que grosero de mi parte- dijo- Yo soy…

-¡Byakuya-sama!- exclamo una de ellas por fin saliendo del shock- por supuesto que sabemos quién eres.

-Es cierto ¡Byakuya-sama! Todo el mundo te conoce- dijo por fin la otra.

"Sama"- pensó Shun- "Eso me gusta, queda bien conmigo después de todo"

-¿Enserio? Eso me halaga, especialmente viniendo de mujeres tan hermosas como ustedes- "Aunque he visto mejores" pensó- Entonces, ¿Podrían ayudarme?

-Claro, pídenos lo que sea- dijeron ambas a coro.

Después de eso lo guiaron hacia "su" respectivo salón y Shun (Byakuya) abrió la puerta ligeramente.

-Bien, este es tu salón Byakuya-sama

Otra sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro.

-Chicas muchas gracias. Aunque es una lástima que no pueda verlas de nuevo. Tal vez podríamos vernos más tarde.

-Sí, claro- dijeron las dos sonrojándose.

Se inclinó ligeramente tomando las manos de ambas y plantando un beso en sus palmas.

-Nos divertiremos mucho.

De repente sintió que alguien lo tomaba firmemente por el brazo jalándolo.

-Hey, ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Shun

-Um, Byakuya-sama que está pasando, porque hablas con la nada.

-Sabes no he salido desde hace mucho tiempo y deberías agradecerme por cuidar de tu inútil gigai- dijo Shun indignado.

-Por q-que no lo dejamos para otro día, jaja, olvidamos que teníamos planeado salir h-hoy - dijo una de las dos jóvenes.

Pero él seguía viendo de manera enojada a la nada.

-Deberíamos irnos, ¡Ya!

La persona con la que hablaba Shun era Byakuya que acababa de llegar, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuando las chicas que lo habían traído se habían ido.

Shun decepcionado de que Byakuya había regresado muy rápido trato de deshacerse de él y mientras pensaba en que decir…

-Oh si! Cierto, es una lástima que tenga que salir tan pronto de este cuerpo; este lugar es muy divertido; al parecer dejan hacer a uno lo que quiera, como la pareja de hace un rato…mmm…¿Cómo eran?... Ah sí! ¡Ya recordé! Era un chico de cabello naranja y una chica de cabello negro pequeña, sin duda alguna- trato de continuar Shun pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Byakuya.

-¿Donde?- grito y al ver su reacción Shun sonrió victoriosamente. Byakuya había caído en su trampa.

-Mmm.. Creo que era cerca de la cafetería pero- Shun no acabo su frase porque Byakuya ya no se encontraba ahí.

Shun rio y se dijo a si mismo.

-Deshacerme de él fue más fácil de lo que esperaba al parecer lo que me dijo Urahara para hacer que desapareciera fue cierto- dijo recordando.

"Si algún día quieres molestar al portador solo tienes que mencionar a un chico de cabello naranja y una chica de cabello negro juntos, eso es todo!"

En el momento en el que entró al salón de clases pudo ver que estaba casi vacío las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí eran Rukia, Hisana y Orihime pero él no las conocía por lo que realmente no podía saber cómo se llamaban.

-Kuchiki-san -dijo a modo de saludo Hisana

-nii-sama - exclamo Rukia y Orihime volteo a verla alarmada -ah! no... Mmmmm... Byakuya-kun!?-dijo finalmente Rukia al darse cuenta de la mirada que Inoue le había dirigido.

-'Esto es extraño, llamar así a nii-sama'- pensaba Rukia ' -porque no sólo llamarlo como siempre, decirle Byakuya-kun es irrespetuoso para nii-sama, uno de los mejores capitanes del seireitei y cabeza de la familia Kuchiki una de las 4 familias nobles más importantes, no a cualquiera le dan ese puesto, si! Sólo alguien tan perfecto como nii-sama podría tener ese puesto' -pensaba Rukia orgullosamente haciendo gestos de admiración y afirmación con la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto Orihime y Hisana se le quedaron viendo a Rukia extrañadas por todos sus gestos, pero nadie le pudo decir nada fue entonces cuando Shun , en el cuerpo de Byakuya dijo lo que nadie se atrevía a decir:

-hey! Te sucede algo? Parces loca haciendo eso.

Hasta ese momento Rukia seguía en sus pensamientos elogiando y pensando en lo maravilloso que era su nii- sama, pero al oír lo que la voz que le era tan familiar dijo se quedó petrificada-

-' eh? Acaso escuche mal?,' se preguntaba Rukia

- 'si seguramente fue eso nii-sama jamás me diría algo como eso'- salto rápidamente a una conclusión

-' creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Ichigo me está haciendo alucinar cosas, si seguramente es eso'- se decía Rukia a sí misma aunque lo que decía en realidad no tenía sentido.

- ah? Creo que en realidad si estás loca - sentencio Shun despectivamente y ante este comentario se encontró con las caras de una Hisana y una Orihime sorprendidas

-'¿E-eh? Volví a escucharlo otra vez'

Para descartar sus sospechas rukia prefirió estipular su pregunta  
-E-eh ... Nii-sa..., no , B-Byakuya-k-un ¿ dijiste algo?  
-dije que estabas loca- contesto Shun sin pensarlo dos veces

Al oír eso Rukia sintió como sí le hubieran clavado una flecha en el corazón y su cara parecía como sí le hubieran dicho que chappy no era un conejo

Su mirada quedo en blanco y lo único que pudo articular fueron balbuceos y palabras que no se entendían como 'nii-sama' 'yo' y 'molestia' fue entonces cuando Orihime salió de su sorpresa al oír un golpe "tud!"

Esto último fueron las rodillas de Rukia chocando contra el suelo, la sorpresa causada por las duras palabras de su querido nii- sama la habían dejado en un estado lamentable. Al ver lo que le había ocurrido a Rukia, Orihime rápidamente reacciono y se agachó hasta donde esta se encontraba para ayudarla y le dijo en voz baja para que ni Hisana ni "Byakuya"  
pudieran escucharla.

-Kuchiki- san , esta persona de aquí no es Kuchiki-kun, el jamás pensaría eso algo muy extraño está ocurriendo aquí- dijo mirando a Rukia con mucha seriedad .

Rukia al oír esto volteo a ver a Orihime con una cara llena de esperanza y le dijo igual de seria:

- un! - asintió - tienes razón , este tipo de aquí no es nii- sama- y dicho esto se paró y se puso en frente de el apunto de decir algo

- tú no eres nii- sama- le grito Rukia a su no nii-sama - ¿quién eres y que has hecho con él ?- dijo Rukia en su modo de interrogatorio pero no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de él " acusado"

A todo esto Hisana que había estado presente desde el principio no logró entender la situación " porque Rukia- san llamaba a Kuchiki - kun nii- sama, acaso no eran primos? , porque Kuchiki- kun se comportaba de esa manera y porque de repente Rukia- san comenzó a hacer esas preguntas " " todo es muy confuso " pensó " creo que mi nueva vida de estudiante no va a ser tan calmada" suspiro " no" se dijo " este no es momento de pensar eso ahora , primero que nada tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando aquí " concluyo decidida

Shun que seguía sin poder articular su respuesta para no verse sospechoso prefirió quedarse callado mientras pensaba en que excusa dar , pero Rukia en vez de esperar siguió con su " interrogatorio"

¿ por qué no me contestas?, te he hecho una pregunta ¿ dónde está nii- sama?- reclamo Rukia

Shun no pudo aguantar más y estallo causando una pelea con Rukia

Agh! Acaso no puedes callarte ni siquiera un momento, eres una molestia! - le grito molesto

A Rukia le dolieron esas palabras hasta que recordó que ese no era su nii- sama y que era un impostor

Mocoso! A quien estas llamando una molestia, la molestia eres tú, dime donde esta nii- sama impostor - contraatacó Rukia

¿Mocoso?,! Cómo te atreves a llamarme mocoso , ni siquiera sabes qué edad tengo seguramente tengo 10 veces tu edad ! En todo caso tu serías la mocosa, enana- respondió con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente

Ante esta comentario a Rukia también se le empezaron a notar unas venas que salían de su cabeza como símbolo de su enojo.

- ya veo, así que en vez de un mocoso eres un viejo y por cómo te comportas diría que no uno muy bueno ¿cómo te atreves a usar la apariencia de mi maravilloso nii- sama para tus sucios planes? , revela tu verdadera forma demonio- le ordeno Rukia

-Ah? Enana, no te atrevas a decir eso otra vez - sentenció

-¿ o qué ?- lo reto Rukia

- no querrás saber - le contesto desafiante lo que sólo hizo que Rukia se enojara aún más

-Ah si? Viejo, viejo, viejo ,viejo ,viejo ,viejo ,viejo,VIEJO! - le grito Rukia en la cara a Shun

- ahora si vas a ver mocosa- le dijo Shun entes de abalanzarse sobre ella

" como fue que sucedió esto ?" Se preguntaba incrédula Orihime " parece una pelea de niños de kínder" pensó al mismo tiempo Hisana

"Click" se escuchó el sonido de una cámara y de repente tanto los dos que se encontraban peleando y las dos que miraban incrédulas la situación frente a sus ojos dirigieron la atención hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

El dueño de dicha camara era nada más y nada menos que Hisagi shusei, que al parecer había tomado una foto.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lo siento por la demora, aun asi espero les guste.

* * *

¿Byakuya vs Shun?

Entonces entraron al salón las personas menos esperadas

-Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho, Madarame dai san seki-kna(tercer puesto),Ayasegawa dai go seki-kan(quinto puesto)-dijo Rukia intentando ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludo Rangiku

-El calvo de la espada y el estudiante de primaria están de vuelta- se escucho en el pasillo-Ante esto una pequeña gota se deslizó por sus frente

-¿Cómo es que todos están aquí?-preguntó Orihime

-¡Hemos venido de vacaciones!-

-En realidad nuestra misión es supervisar a Kuchiki-corrigió Hitsugaya

-Taicho pero usted dijo que estaríamos aquí por un tiempo así que

-¡Ha!No hace falta que basura como ustedes cuide del grande de mí-corto Shun

* * *

-Parece que he terminado-se dijo el teniente de la novena división

-Hisagi Shuuei-dijo Byakuya

El teniente volteó y se encontró con su peor pesadilla_"¿Cómo llego tan rápido?""Tranquilízate Hisagi Shuuei, todo estará bien"_

-¡Yo, y..yo lo siento capitán!Matsumoto-san dijo que sería buena idea para vender mas revistas-se defendiendo extendiendo la cámara

Kuchiki la tomó y observó lo que había en ella una foto de él luchando con su hermana rodando por el suelo

-¡Esto es imperdonable, definitivamente no terminará aquí!-gritó Byakuya

-Eh,¡Lo siento!¡La borrare¡-Hisagi se encogió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Byakuya desenvainó su espada mientras Hisagi esperaba su castigo

* * *

El capitán entró al salón de clases aún con su espada a la vista_"De ninguna manera dejaré que ese gigai haga lo que quiera"_

-Nii-sama

-sal de ahí alma artificial, estas manchando el honor de la casa Kuchiki y no te lo permitiré

-Parece ser que su tiempo de admirarme ha terminado¡Nos vemos!-dijo para después salir por la ventana.

-Tú...

Yo sabía que ese no era nii-sama

-¿Kuchiki qué está pasando?

-Atraparé al gigai

* * *

_"¿Dónde está? lo he buscado en gran parte de la ciudad"_

_-_¡Hey que no tienes hollows que ir a matar, gran capitán de la sociedad de almas!,¿ o es que tu espada dejo de funcionar?-molestó shun a unos cuantos techos de distancia

-No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, te alcanzaré y tendré devuelta mi cuerpo

-Me encantaría verte, amo-"ja, ja, aún no sabe de mi habilidad especial"

-Soy uno de los shinigamis más veloces del Seireitei, es inútil escapar

-Claro, creo que es mejor que lo sepas, tal vez así puedas rendirte con dignidad

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-mi poder especial es...

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo con Byakuya boy¿o no?

-Shihoin Yoruichi-dijo Byakuya enfadado

-creo que es tiempo de que resolvamos el asunto de una vez

-te mostraré el poder de mi shumpo

-es lo mismo que dijiste tiempo atrá que empiece el juego-Los dos usaron su paso flash y en segundos quedaron fuera de la vista de Shun

-esto será muy divertido-dijo comenzando a seguirlos

* * *

La carrera se había trasladado a un parque causando desastres por todo el lugar

-Dudo que puedas alcanzarme considerando que ni siquiera pudiste alcanzar un alma mod¡Kuchiki Byakuya!-mientras tanto el capitán trataba de contener su furia y alcanzarla

-eres un perdedor

-!ah, maldita mujer gato!¡en verdad me has hecho enojar!-aumento su velocidad y tomo a Yoruichi por la parte trasera de la blusa

-¡he ganado!-pero el traje flotaba en el aire

-has olvidado las artes secretas de la casa Shihoin, además te he dicho que nunca bajes la guardia- Yoruichi tocó la punta del cabello de Byakuya mientras con su otra mano saco el guante con el dibujo de calavera del uniforme de Kuchiki

"¿Cómo?"

-la ganadora soy yo

-Shi...

-espera tenemos un invitado- la ex capitana descubrió a Shun detrás de unos arbusto y saco la píldora del gigai-dos a cero, ahora tendrás que seguir mis condiciones


End file.
